


Light and Shadow

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the trail of a timelord, Maxil got the memory of the doctor,He really know about him, and help him defend the valeyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day fanfic.

《光·影》

当一个人发现影子在自己的脚下，证明正好有阳光留在他的身上。  
对于Maxil来说，一个人真正的改变了他。

当这个人站在他面前的时候，他完全愣住了，虽说自己不苟言笑，但是当他第一眼看见这个人的时候以为是其他人和他在开玩笑，又仔细一想或许是不同时间线上的自己，可是眼前这个人根本不会是未来的自己，面前这个人好像打翻了颜料盒，胸前还带了一个小猫，这个人就像花蝴蝶一样。  
这个人开口说话了，“我们又见面了。”  
他吃惊的看着这个人。他的声音简直就是自己亲自发出的声音。他一动不动的看着面前这个人。  
“我知道如果回到gallifrey早晚会再次遇见你，然后就是这样情况了。”  
再次见面?遇到这种情况?他满腹狐疑。警惕的拔出手枪，问道:“who are hell you?”  
“I am the Doctor。”  
Doctor?他的脑海中突然浮现出那个名字，可是博士不是眼前这个人啊，博士身着白色板球服，永远一副玩世不恭的面庞。虽然有面前这个人的诡计多端的眉目，但是也不可能是这样的胖嘟嘟不可一世的面目。  
“Commander，你不会真的忘了我吧？”博士一脸惊讶的看着他。他没有说什么，只见Doctor不屑一顾的说:“Change，每个gallifreyan应该面对的，Commander Maxil。”博士拍拍他的肩膀，又拍了拍他的脸，“same face but different heart,I will never become the man like you,”  
如此高的嗓门也是他第一次听见，尽管Lord President脾气不是一般的坏，也没有见过像面前这个人嗓门如此大。博士说完抖抖衣服就离开了，剩下他一个人在那里发呆。  
第一次见面让他感到很不愉快，那么在审判厅的另一番话更让他感到晴天霹雳般震惊。  
“I am the lord president of gallifrey……”  
他出来没有想到博士会成为Lord president of gallifrey。虽然他知道Borusa被Rassilon的游戏陷阱困死，一切事务都交给了Flavia总理，但是他一直不知道为什么她会很生气。她也没有说，只是说Lord president玩世不恭，又一次逃避自己的责任了，于是最高议会罢免了他。  
虽然他一直都是Gallifreyan Chancellery Guard，但是他一直坚守岗位，从来没有过擅离职位的，尽管其他人说过博士对平定Omega叛变保卫gallifrey有功，但是他还是对博士擅离职位这件事耿耿于怀。

审判官Darkel宣布休庭后，他被负责看守Doctor。  
他站在Doctor的面前，拿起斯塔瑟枪。Doctor并不理睬他，站起来打算要离开，他用斯塔瑟枪指着严厉威胁道:“坐下!”  
“你不必那么紧张，Commander。”博士冷冷的回复道。“我只不过想站起来伸伸懒腰。”  
“和我说说那个人类女性的事情吧。”他忍不住好奇心的诱惑问道。“她对你很重要吗”  
他注意到博士眼中充满自己无法理解的东西，是心痛，是悲伤，更是愤怒。甚至更可怕的东西。  
博士静了很久，慢慢站起来，看着他。“我没有必要和你谈。”  
“原告Valeyard控诉你那个人类女性的死亡是遗弃她造成的。”他面无表情的说。  
“那个'垃圾场'说的鬼话居然能做呈堂证据?”博士睁大眼睛，眉毛横立。  
“呵呵，矩阵已经把所有事情解释再明显不过了。”他冷笑道。“如果你没有抛弃她，她为什么会死于那场实验，被那个军阀杀死。”  
“全是谎言，谎言!我说过，我一定要查清楚的，谁是究竟害死Peri的真正凶手。我绝不会放过他。”博士恶狠狠的往前走了一步。  
他后退了一步，将手中的斯塔瑟枪端起来，“你……你坐下!”  
“的确，你从来不质疑命令，热爱自己的职位。”博士慢慢转过身坐到椅子上。  
“Peri，Perpugiliam Brown。这次重生见到的第一张脸。我的一个最好的朋友。”博士耸耸肩。“这就是你想知道的。”  
他把枪收了起来。走到一旁，倒了一杯水，递给博士，博士看了看，接了过来，他继续问。“那你为什么还抛弃了她？”  
博士刚要喝，突然立刻停住。“啪”地一声把杯子摔在桌子上。整杯茶水溅了出来。“抛弃，抛弃?我和Peri绝对不会抛弃对方的，宁愿我自己有危险我也不会放弃任何营救她的机会。无论是赛博人，Dalek，桑塔，我们从来没有放弃过对方。过去没有，现在没有，以后更……不会。不会!”  
博士闭上眼睛。  
“Commander Maxil，带着被告来记忆提取室。”通讯器里传来命令。  
“收到。”他对着手腕上的通讯器说。  
“看来你们还是需要我的证词。”博士慢慢站起来。“走吧，这样你可以交差了。”  
他带博士来到记忆提取室。只见提取室里站满了最高议会的人。  
“博士，这次希望你的记忆和矩阵没有出现差错。”一个身着总统服侍的女人正襟危坐地说道。  
“哦哈，Flavia。”博士掐起腰，神气地说。“当初我把管理政务的事情交给你后，没想到你做的第一件事就是罢免了我。”  
“博士，这是最高议会和主教的决定，你私自离职，而且多次违背时间法则，干预其他星球内政，干预时间线，你已经没有资格再担任时间领主总统了。”Flavia反驳。“Comander，把博士带去仪器吧。”  
Maxil一把抓住想要冲过去的博士。把博士按住，让他坐着仪器上。然后把他连上仪器。  
“博士已经连入提取器。”他面无表情的说。  
“很好。打开仪器吧。”  
他按下了按钮。一阵机器轰鸣伴随着博士的尖叫一起传入他的耳朵。他打开仪器显示屏，却不料，一个火光从连接端口闪出来，正好击中他的心口，他顿时感觉一段不属于他的记忆浮现在他的脑海中。  
他抱着一个人类女性，等等这个人类女性不就是博士的那个朋友吗？貌似叫Peri。  
他抱着早已经昏迷的她，朝着远处的TARDIS跑去，一步一个踉跄，但他始终没有放弃，终于回到了TARDIS里，他拉动引擎，TARDIS进入了漩涡，他把唯一的一份解药给了Peri。而他自己却迎来一次重生……  
又是一段记忆。危险将至，Peri争执非要与他一起共患难，他将Peri抱出TARDIS，Peri极其不情愿的走出TARDIS。他独自站在TARDIS，叹了口气。他不知道自己是否能真正的避开这场危机，如果不能自己真的会命丧于Timelash，不能重生。可Peri怎么办，她会永远的困在这里，但毕竟她能幸存，也许Timelash的人们会把她送回去，或许……  
记忆又在旋转，他貌似站在沙漠里，身体告诉他他需要喝水，他真的很渴，他无力的趴在地面上，滚热的沙子更增加了他的饥渴，他想喝水，他真的很渴，但他不能放弃，一个熟悉的声音从远处传来，“博士，想喝水吗？”  
“Peri……”他想伸手去拉那个活泼开朗的女孩，那个忠诚热情的女孩。可是他够不到。一下子趴在地上。  
“你快点站起来，你忘记了吗？你是博士，你绝不会放弃的，快站起来呀，你不是很有自信吗？你不是对任何事情都充满信心吗？快站起来呀。你不是有很多想法呀，快想办法呀。博士，博士!博士——”  
是的，他渐渐的恢复理智，他必须想办法，他努力关闭自己身体各项机能，给外界一个他已经没有生命迹象的假象，这样他就逃脱了。当有人过来抬他所谓的“尸体”的时候，他知道他成功了，谢谢你，Peri……  
这次他又是在TARDIS里，他身旁站着Peri，是他经过很久终于见到的Peri。突然他听见面前一个时间领主说。  
“这个地球女性，我不知道博士为什么那么关心任何一个你，时空差点因为你而不存在。甚至包括Zearl的星球”  
他很生气地说:“快点说重点!”  
“这次因天干处干预，gallifrey的时间线特别混乱，你多次逃离审判，在审判期间，我们营救Peri五次，五个Peri的悖论。一个和你一起旅行，一个死在Kiv的实验中，一个被抹去记忆，一个变成了war queen，一个嫁给了David，没有孩子，无依无靠。”  
“五个Peri!”他气愤的看着面前的时间领主。“时间领主怎么可以这样做!”他转过身对Peri说:“对不起，Peri。我的族人彻底地弄乱了你的生活。”  
“我就想问一下，这个Peri，我刚刚遇到过的，这个变成war queen的Peri是否有孩子。”Peri问道。  
“是的，三个孩子，两个男孩一个女孩。”时间领主回复到。Peri深呼吸了一口气，“谢谢。”接着转身对着博士说。“谢谢博士，很感谢这次遇到你。”然后离开了TARDIS，他立刻去追他。  
“不，别走，呆在我身边。”他没有站稳就紧紧的拉住Peri。“我对发生的一切对不起，我们可以像过去一样旅行，还有很多冒险等着我们。”  
“不。”Peri拒绝到，移开博士的手。  
“为什么”他诧异的看着她。  
“我们已经知道我的命运在这儿，而你的命运在其他地方。我有我的生活，我知道这些就已经足够了。你乘着TARDIS离开吧，知道我会有孩子，这已经足够了。”  
他看着她离开他远去，他默默的转身回到TARDIS里，艰难的走到控制台面前，立刻关上了门，启动引擎，瘫坐在地上。紧紧的闭上眼睛。喃喃地念叨:“不，不……”  
不!他要去救Peri!  
不!这不是真的记忆!  
不!他不可能再次离开Peri!  
“Maxil，Commander Maxil!”  
谁？那是谁。  
“快把他抬到一边。”  
这是哪里，他什么也看不清了，他慢慢的睁开眼睛，他不是博士，他只是一个Gallifreyan Chancellery Guard，他没有TARDIS，他不可能去救Peri，也不可能。  
他看了看博士，博士满脸汗珠，一时间他不知道说什么，他半天才反应过来，Flavia给他下了一个带他会审判庭的命令。  
他扶起博士，这次他没有用枪指着博士，只是跟着博士后面，博士虚脱地一步步艰难的前行。  
他知道博士经历的一切，他知道这个狂妄自大的家伙为什么总是想把最好的送给Peri，他知道为什么这个目中无人的胖子会为了一个没有任何特殊之处的小女孩宁可让时空毁灭，宁可时间混乱也要去救这个傻傻发型，傻傻名字的女孩。甚至在审判期间多次去营救她。然而时间线彻底的被搞乱了。  
他停住脚步，转身来到提取室，只见Valeyard站在Flavia身边，悄声说。“不要管那个侍卫，虽然真实记忆只是不小心出了意外落在他的脑海中，但只要将他和博士真实记忆提取出来一切都好办了，包括您持久担任时间领主的总统。”  
“也包括你的重生数，对吧。”Flavia奸笑地说。他愤怒的走进去，行了一个军礼，问道:“总统夫人，这些记忆都是真的吗？”  
“你只做好你自己就好了。”Flavia不改言辞地说。  
“如果是真的，我有权要求最高议会……”还没有等他说完，他就感觉后背受到一击，眼前一黑什么也不知道了。  
等他恢复意识的时候，一切已经完了，博士早已经进入矩阵，深陷危机中，审判长Darkel告诉他，“一切都需要博士自己去掌握，博士能否活下来就靠他自己了。”  
“不，这一切都是Flavia和最高议会的阴谋。”  
“看来，这一切真的是最高议会的阴谋，master说的没错。”Darkel叹了口气。  
“那现在怎么救博士!”这时他才注意到一个橘红色卷发女孩。  
“你是?”他问。  
“Melanie Bush，人类女孩，也就是她救了你的。”Darkel回复道。  
“我们需要尽快拿到矩阵管理员的矩阵钥匙。这样我就可以进入矩阵去救博士了。”Melanie说。  
“我可以帮你，但我想知道，你为什么要这样做?”他问。  
“因为博士值得我们去做。因为博士值得我们去救，因为宇宙需要博士活着。”Melanie坚定地说。  
他露出微笑，点了点头。是的，博士值得他去救，Gallifrey需要博士。他必须去救博士，因为Peri也会去救博士的。

时间大战骷髅月战役中，他努力去保卫Gallifrey，骷髅月上也流传着一个传言，很多人初见战争博士，你注意的第一件事就是他手无寸铁，同时对很多人而言也是最后一件事。  
N年后，他不知道自己过了多少年，不知道自己重生了多次，只记得自己在时间大战中幸存了。当他再次遇到博士已经是他在忏悔标盘折磨了45亿年。  
Hello 博士。


End file.
